


Fitz's Name

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz is a Doctor Who nerd, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is keeping watch over Skye to make sure she doesn't leave her bed while she's healing. She was just trying to make conversation, wondered why no one called him by his first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz's Name

"Morning Skye, I'm here to make sure you don't move from that bed."

"At all?"

"Nope. Simmons' orders. Being shot is reason for bed rest I have been told and I am here to make sure it is kept."

He settled down by the bed with a book and a pencil. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Fitz, what's your name?" Skye asked.

"Fitz?"

"No, your name."

"Fitz is my name. I'm actually called Fitz, did you not realise?"

"Your first name."

"Oh, right, yes, like Simmons is Jemma, I see. It's Leopold. Leo for short."

"Is that why you go by Fitz?"

"What's wrong with Leo?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you always go by Fitz."

"It's nothing. It's like a nickname. Only my surname. A surname nickname."

"Don't people normally have nicknames for a reason?"

"Yeah, it's my surname."

"But people don't usually go by their surnames."

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. There was a Doctor Who character called Fitz."

"Didn't catch that."

"There was a Doctor Who character called Fitz. Companion to the Eight Doctor in the books and audio productions. Some of my friends thought it was hilarious and started calling me Fitz instead of Leo. It caught on and everyone started doing it. So it's stuck."

"You're named after a Doctor Who character?"

"No, I was called Fitz first, but everyone stopped using my first name because of a Doctor Who character. Stop laughing at me, there's one called Skye too."

"Really?"

"Well, Sarah Jane Adventures, not Doctor Who itself, but it counts. She's never met the Doctor, Fitz was a companion. Skye's not human, she's an alien that looks human and got adopted by Sarah Jane."

"Huh. I haven't watched it."

"I'll introduce you, Simmons and I have some copies somewhere."

"Doctor Who marathon day."

"I'll go and get the stuff. Don't you dare move, Simmons will have both our heads."

"You going to hook up some kind of self invented TV in here?"

"Actually, I was just going to use a laptop. I'll be back in a minute."

He returned with just a laptop.

"Digital copies and online storage are amazing Skye. So, what do you want to start with, Big Finish productions, Sarah Jane Adventures, First Doctor, Ninth Doctor, I refuse to skip Nine, he's amazing, but it's up to you."

"Sarah Jane Adventures sounds good. I have watched most actual episodes."

"Sarah Jane Adventures it is."

Fitz clicked play and sat next to her.

Doctor Who day it was.


End file.
